Not Human
by ChibiStarChan129
Summary: An experiment gone wrong causes Jade to become a freak of nature, a human merged with a dog. When she gets captured by a governmental science institution, she meets a weird gray-skinned alien who was also captured. Can they work together to find a way to escape? Perhaps developing a friendship and even romance along the way?


**I found this JadeKat fanfic I wrote a long time ago, on my Google Docs account. I decided to add a few more lines and post it on here! I'm not completely sure what I was planning to do next, but maybe I can come up with something. It seems like an interesting concept. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Andrew Hussie, the creator of Homestuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **An Experiment Gone Wrong**

A very accomplished man - who was both an adventurer and scientist - hid away at an island where he planned to raise his granddaughter, Jade. Unfortunately, he passed away when she was very young; however, he had created a transcendental being in the form of a dog to care for her. Jade was lonely with only her dog, Becquerel, to keep her company. Each day, she spent time tending to her plants, singing, and reading. She was quite an intelligent girl and studied the many books and records that her grandfather left behind. What inspired her most, were the books about science. Eventually, she decided to perform an experiment of her own. Little did she know, it would change her life forever.

Jade awoke on the floor of her grandfather's laboratory, broken glass shards scattered around her, the overhead lights flickered on and off. Everything was a mess and she felt sore. As she tried to recall what had happened, Jade reached up to touch her head and was shocked to feel something furry. Dog ears? In a matter of seconds, the green-eyed girl hopped up and frantically called for her dog. He was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Doctor, we've discovered something amazing!"

"Ugh. What is it, now? An endangered fruit?"

"No, no. I mean it this time! You know that old scientist that went missing sixteen years ago?"  
"Yeah, what about him?"

"I think we've found his granddaughter."  
"He had a granddaughter?"

"Uh-huh. But. . ."  
"Something wrong?"

"She's a little. . . different."

Jade could hear a conversation from inside a dark, enclosed space which she guessed was a crate, given the faint streaks of light leaking in from the outside. Somehow, she'd been captured not long after her accident. She didn't have much memory of the earlier events that brought her here.

"Let me see her."

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly light came pouring into the crate and a figure stood above her. Fear overwhelmed her senses for she had never seen another human being before. The girl snarled and pushed herself further into the corner of the already cramped crate. Wait. . . why was she snarling? She didn't know, but she did not really care at the moment.

"Calm down. You're going to be okay." He then turned to his superior, "She hasn't spoken since we've found her."

Jade understood every word, but she refused to say anything. Another much more threatening man appeared within her view.

"What the hell? She has dog ears and a tail!"

"Yes, sir. But I don't believe it's been this way for all of her life. I'm guessing it's been for at least a couple of months."  
"So she's been living like an animal since then? What a shame. She's got a really pretty face."

"What should we do with her?"

"Keep her in one of the labs. I'd like to run some tests later, but make sure she's fed."

The terrified girl was being rolled away, still inside the crate, down the hallway. The less scary man stopped at one of the doors, jingled his keys and unlocked it. The heavy door creaked and echoed down the hall before she was taken inside. Everything was sterile and the fluorescent lights above stung her eyes. A metallic bed sat in the corner of one side of the room, a sink and cabinets on the other. There was a rolling cart with surgical tools and medications. This scared her the most. What was this place and what did they plan to do with her?

"I'll be back with some food." the man said and left the room.

Poor Jade felt trapped. There were no windows to escape, the door was locked, and she had no one to save her. Wrapping her arms around her legs she buried her head in her knees and whimpered. There was no escape.

* * *

A bit later, the man came back with some sort of slop he called food. She didn't even take a whiff of it. She missed her island. She missed Becquerel. All that she had left of him was his DNA in her blood.

The door abruptly swung open behind the two of them and a woman in a white coat yelled, "DID YOU HEAR? WE'VE CAUGHT AN ALIEN!"

"What!?" The man who brought her food rose to his feet in surprise.

"COME ON!"

And with that, Jade was left alone again. '_An alien? Are they crazy or is it true?' _She honestly wanted to see for herself, but she was stuck there. More importantly, she needed to get out of there. She scanned the room for anything that could provide some means of escape. A vent! Her green eyes widened as she drew closer to a small vent hidden behind a rolling cart. Thank goodness she was tiny enough to fit through, she just had to get inside somehow. Although she knew hitting it would not make it open, she tried anyway, but to her astonishment, it did. Could it be that Bec's DNA had given her strength?

Without second thoughts, she hunched down and crawled through. The girl was careful to crawl quietly, for each movement made a drumming echo. As she passed other vent openings, she could hear people running and yelling in excitement about the so-called alien. This was her chance to be free! However, being a science enthusiast, she thought that maybe one peek at the alien would not hurt. Following the voices, she made it to the vent that led to the room which contained the alien.

"I want you all out! I know you're all excited, but it's no good for us to crowd the subject. Come, let's celebrate the capture of our first alien before we do any tests."

It was that same scary man from before, Jade noticed. Everyone left the room with cheers and the alien stayed bound to a wall. She couldn't make out the alien very well from where she was, so she waited for a few minutes, and once she was sure there was no other soul in the room, she exited the vent.

"UUUUGH! FUCKING HUMANS!" The unusual creature squirmed as if it would make a difference.

Jade stayed hidden behind the operation table before finally peeking her head out to see. The alien was strangely human-like with small differences. Its skin was pale grey, teeth sharp, eyes yellow, and small nubby horns rested upon its head.

"Huh? Who's there!?" the thing screeched. The girl ducked her head down immediately - she had been caught. "I know you're there! I saw your weird bark-beast ears!"

Her heart thumped in her chest and a wave of regret hit her. She shouldn't have come here. With a sigh, she revealed herself to the alien. It's not like it mattered, it was tied to the wall.

"What are you? Some kind of mutant? You're not like the other humans. . ." He stared at her for a few seconds. "Well? Do you speak!? . . . Ugh what do I care."

"You're in a lot of danger." her soft voice spoke up.

"Yeah, no shit! You think I don't know that, you human mutant abomination!?"

Her ears fell at his words. She was no longer human and it made her feel like she no longer belonged anywhere. She decided to direct the subject elsewhere. "How can you speak English?"

"I'm superior to your species, obviously." He replied with his gravelly, yet sassy voice. She wanted to laugh because he was saying such things as he was tied to the wall, however, now was not the time. "Hey, are you a prisoner here too? Maybe we can help each other."

"I can get out easily. I can leave right now if I wanted to." the girl said.

"Yeah, right. This place is heavily secured inside and out. There's no way. Walk out now and someone will catch you and if you're lucky enough to make it to the doors, you won't get through. It's got facial recognition."

"So then what should we do? If we stay here any longer, we'll both be dissected."

"No, not yet. They'll want to keep us in captivity for a while. See how we behave. It'll be a while before they do anything like that, I'm sure. In the meantime, I'm going to figure out how to get out."

How did he know all of this stuff? Did he pay that much attention when he was being captured? Her ears wiggled. She heard someone coming. Before another word was said, she hopped back into the vent and returned to her own room. As much as she hated to admit it, the alien was probably right. Getting out wouldn't be easy. These kinds of institutions were sure to be heavily guarded and secured. Her heart sank.

'_He said we could help each other… Hmm. Well, at least now I don't feel completely alone.'_ She thought. She wrapped her arms around her torso and hugged herself, as if she was hugging her dog who was apart of her.

'_I never did get that alien's name…'_

* * *

**So, there is a possibility of friendship and romance here... they're in a similar situation and need to work together to get out. It's been a while since I have looked at anything JadeKat related so I may need to refresh myself!**


End file.
